


Little Miss Sunshine

by superspidey



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superspidey/pseuds/superspidey
Summary: "Carlos!"Carlos suddenly woke up from his sleep.The red glowing light of electronic clock next to him indicates that it was still midnight, at least four hours before he had to get up and go to the gym. The nightmare gradually faded like the ebbing tide, washing away the details of the dream from his memory, leaving him lying stiffly in bed, hair soaked with cold sweat.Only that one cry echoed in his memory.It was Lando's voice.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:D   
> This is my first time of writing in English, maybe there'll be some grammar mistakes so plz forgive me :D  
> Also, you can see chinese version of the story:D  
> Hope you enjoy this!:D  
> Comments and kudos are welcomed！❤

"Carlos!"

Carlos suddenly woke up from his sleep.

The red glowing light of electronic clock next to him indicated that it was still midnight, at least four hours before he had to get up and go to the gym. The nightmare gradually faded like the ebbing tide, washing away the details of the dream from his memory, leaving him lying stiffly in bed, hair soaked with cold sweat.

Only that one cry echoed in his memory.

It was Lando's voice.

Carlos covered his face helplessly. This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about his former teammate. He had never dreamt of Lando so often, not when he was at McLaren, not during the winter break. But things started to change when he first came to Australia with Ferrari . In the first dream, he and Lando sat side by side on the beach in Italy, watching the sun sinking under the sea, fuzzy blue light covered the sky. Lando gently hooking his little thumb, a cheeky smile hidden in the corner of his mouth,reminding Carlos of the budding moon flower in his garden. The second time he dreamt, Lando was wearing his T-shirt, which obviously oversize for such a small body, lying in a few soft pillows on the sofa and taking a nap. In his sweet dream, the boy curled altogether , letting out some cozy smoothing, soft like a marshmallow candy. Carlos could hear his own name flowing between the boy's slightly parted lips with a soft whisper,making his heart melted like an ice cream under the summer heat. The third time , they were holding each other in the corner the paddock. One of Carlos ’ arms were wrapping around his teammate’s waist,while the other was touching somewhere else eagerly, making that little one’s breath fluttering heavily into the nape of his neck.

Carlos couldn't remember how many times he'd dreamt of his former teammate.

He remembered that, during the first race of this season, he happened to meet two Mclaren drivers near the pit-lane. Three months had passed and his little one didn't seem to have changed much, but he did seem to have grown up a little. Lando was playing with Daniel, who laughed wildly, catching Lando's arm and yelled out loud , "Children!" All the pr stuffs were laughing. Charlotte and Henrik just shrugged , smiling and sighing like parents of those naughty kids.

Carlos suddenly remembered that they'd done this before - a year ago, in the suburbs at 6:30 am, he'd grabbed Lando's hand, making his little one giggling so hard . He relaxed his grip and let his little one grab him back, bouncing and shouting "BOOM!", pretending to bang his knee against his head. Carlos reached down and tried to catch the boy's calf so he could lift him to the ground . At that moment he was able to kiss him. Maybe his little one would smile during their sweet touch and kissed him back. If he wouldn’t, Carlos could still pretend it was an accident between jokes.

He'd wanted to kiss his little one a long time ago.

Then he remembered the way Lando had looked at him.

Daniel took his arm and Lando looked over his shoulder - that surprised look, exactly like the one Jon had caught them having a cheat meal together a year ago. Then Lando gave him a smile, not the kind he was familiar with, a cheeky and sheepish one, but the kind of smile when Zak forced him to have a meal with those sponsors and take pictures. Daniel also looked towarded him , letting go of Lando's arm, waving happily at him. Charlotte and Henrik also smiled and waved back to him.

"Come on, Charles is waiting for you." Ferrari's PR rushed him impatiently .

Carlos took one last look at Lando, who had already looked away to somewhere else, then realized that maybe he did has changed. He had indeed grown up. His little one would no longer be the boy who waited for him in the hospitality just because he wanted to cuddle with him after the race. Lando would no longer be the boy who would turn to him for comfort when he was anxious.

His little one would no longer be the boy who deliberately blew out the candles when Andrea asked him not to do it, because the rest of the team would share the cake. His little one would no longer be the boy who said something harsh, only trying to got his attention on purpose. When he did got the attention from Carlos, he would suddenly blushed and quietened down, so Carlos can rub his messy hair and catch him in the arm, kissing his forehead with so much love and affections. 

Carlos found his phone in the dark and opened the it.

The video of he and Charles trying to play with each other was still up on the front page of his account.

Charles was not his little one.

Carlos knew he just lost the most precious gift in his life.

It was a little miss of sunshine.


	2. Close as strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the slightest skin contact between the two of them, Carlos is somehow very cautious as well, as if Lando is a fragile, cute little petal he's been holding with his hands. Even when, occasionally, Lando says something excessive to him, Carlos is always quick to calm down and take the younger one into his arms before Lando bursts into tears in apology, then leaving many soothing kisses on his little teammate's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added to the story, just like you asked, this time we'll have lando's pov.  
> This work is translated from chinese with the help of DeepL and Grammarly as well as my own beta. If there're any mistakes on grammar, I hope you don't mind it:D  
> Comments and kudos are welcomed! If you have any ideas or requests, you can dm me on tumblr:D  
> Here's my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gojellybeanashblog

No matter how far away Carlos is, Lando can always spot him from the crowd at a glance.

  
Because Carlos is so special.

  
The tall, handsome Spaniard with the red suit is standing in the crowd, exuding such undeniable confidence and a sense of determination, just like a lion hiding among the mortals. No matter how hard the world is trying to erase his trace, the ambitions of such a leader will never be easily faded. Whenever Lando watches Carlos quietly from distance, he can not help but feel his cheeks burning little by little, following by the sound of the heartbeat becoming clear in his ears.

  
Carlos, who has been facing the other direction, suddenly turns around and looks into Lando's eyes. As their eyes meet with each other, a smile blooms at the corner of Carlos' lips, with a note of pure pleasure and reassurance, soothing Lando's unease little by little, just like the time when they were still teammates.

  
Lando has already known that smile all too well - Carlos always smiles at him. The Spaniard's smile is like the beautiful sunlight of June which always favors the Spanish coast, genuinely and warmly radiating the older one's unreserved love and affection towards him, and only him. And now, the Spaniard's smile seems to carry a tinge of encouragement.

  
Is Carlos expecting to greet him?

  
So Lando waves at him happily, just as Carlos expected.

  
Daniel looks over in the direction Lando was waving. "Carlos definitely has a thing for you." Daniel waves along with Lando as well and turns his head, saying with a half-joking tone, "Carlos has never been this into anyone."

  
Lando pulls a face down in feigned annoyance and punches Daniel's shoulder hard. "Why don't you say you and Max are having a thing with each other?"

  
"That's because we both have girlfriends, and neither of you do." Daniel smirks and shrugs, "Besides, Carlos seems rather fond of the term 'Carlando'. Kiddo, believe me or not , I have a hunch that if Carlos does have a crush on anyone in the paddock, it can only be you. "

  
Lando doesn't reply but turning his gaze to Carlos, who has walked away with the staff, thoughtfully.

  
How could he not know how close he and Carlos are? Even if he pretends that he hasn't been aware of anything, people around him would remind him over and over again that they are "the best teammates" "an unforgettable bromance", a special and enviable relationship in the paddock. After every disappointing race, Carlos will come to his room, take him in his arms, soothing him with comforting words over and over again. Carlos will take him out for a cheat meal even though they're on a diet, sometimes holding Lando's hand, cuddling him until the younger one falls asleep.

Whenever they hang out together, Carlos will always watch over him carefully, overreacting with the little scar on Lando's arm even the younger one repeats a million times that it was not a big deal.

Lando remembers clearly that Carlos once said, "I'll always be there for you whenever you need me"-- It is exactly these words that make the butterflies in Lando's stomach flutter, almost rush out of his chest, swarms of them melting into the fragrant and that hot summer sun of April, tempting Lando, almost egregiously, to take that step and kiss the Spaniard with the standing on tiptoe.

  
And Lando's friends also repeat those words over and over again. George and Alex have more than once side-stepped the temptation, pushing Lando to confess to Carlos. His bastard friends even make a bet: "Will Norris be Mr.Norris-Sainz before he turns thirty?" Max, who is always a bit overprotective of Lando, also mentions unconsciously that, if Carlos has ever "hurt" Lando, he will " Definitely crash into Carlos' car during the race, take him out, and then have a "long conversation" with the Spaniard afterwards. " (Lando appreciates that, he really does, but on the other hand he finds it hilarious.). Lando's teammate, Daniel, insists that if either one of them is brave enough to take a step, it would have ended differently. "How can the way he looks at you be fake? I'll only give my girlfriend such a look." Whenever Lando hesitantly asks Daniel why he is so sure that Carlos will have feelings for him, Daniel will instead ask him back with an incredulous look on his face.

  
With every word from his friends and the older teammate, Lando becomes more and more confident about the situation. Yes, how could it be a lie? Whenever Carlos gently taps his forehead affectionately and smiles lovingly at him as he murmurs, "Ah, little one...", Lando can see the love confession expressing freely through Carlos' eyes. Carlos always expresses his affection towards Lando without even realizing it. Even in the slightest skin contact between the two of them, Carlos is somehow very cautious as well, as if Lando is a fragile, cute little petal he's been holding in his hands. Even when, occasionally, Lando says something excessive to him, Carlos is always quick to calm down and take the younger one into his arms before Lando bursts into tears in apology, then leaving many soothing kisses on his little teammate's forehead.

  
Daniel's words echos in his mind again, so Lando makes a decision.

  
After the race that afternoon, Lando helps the team pack up the cars, just like he used to do. After dropping off the last mechanic, he slips out through the side door of the P-lane and heads to the red building with the giant leap horse logo not far away. Lando looks at his watch; it is nearly six o'clock and the orange sunset is spilling freely and lazily over the road, with bits of golden light scattering and shining, covering the surface of the lake. His heart is so flipped that makes his feet almost start running. Yes, how can't it be real? Carlos is just waiting for Lando to be ready, for him to grow up, to confess his love when he is mature enough. But Lando feels like he has lost his patience to wait until that day. There is a voice in the back of his head, like an alarm, that rings louder and louder every time he takes a step closer, "Stop letting Carlos wait! Say you love him then be together!" They're definitely two dorks, because, after all these years and all the things they got, they still keep that line between each other. Carlos has been waiting for three years, and today is just the perfect day for both of them to be brave and find their belongings in each other's arms.

  
Lando knows that Ferrari's hospitality has a side door that leads directly to the drivers' resting room. In fact, every team has one of these side entrances to keep out the pervasive gossip of tabloid journalists and those crazy fans. Lando plans to slip through that side door and heads straight to the room to catch Carlos.

  
Just as he turns into the path, he stops abruptly.

  
The tall, handsome Spaniard, which Lando is looking for, is with another Ferrari driver in the corner of the path, and they are leaning against each other. Obviously, that "other driver", is Carlos' teammate, Charles. Two Ferrari drivers are snuggling tight in a small space where there's no camera can catch them, with Carlos holding Charles in his arms protectively and gently soothing the Monegasque driver's back. Charles wraps his arms tightly around Carlos' neck and buries his face next to the Spaniard's face, seemingly kissing the side of Carlos' cheek. Carlos then turns his head slightly to Charles' side, as if he is responding to the movements. The two shades of red are intertwined, shadows stretching out in the setting sun. It is a June evening and the air was palpitatingly hot, but Lando only feels deadly cold, as if he were alone in the middle of a long night in Antarctica, and his legs seem to be stuck to the ground, unable to take one single step forward.

  
Lando shouldn't be here to bother them. At last, he is just an ex-teammate of Carlos. Nothing more.

  
How can you lose someone when you have never owned him?

  
So Lando takes a step back, deeply looks at the couple in the eye for one last time, turns around, and escapes from the place as fast as possible. His heart is still beating fast, but the flips he has been feeling for months, even years, are suddenly gone. With each step, he can hear his heart breaks a little more, shatters into millions of pieces, and then be lost in nowhere, never to be found again. The bitterness suddenly rises from his throat, surging to his eyes, until he isn't able to hold back. Tears eventually burst out hard and blur Lando's eyes before he comes to a halt. The dizziness of lacking oxygen hits him abruptly, so hurt that Lando falls into the ground before he is capable of catching his balance. As night gradually falls, the paddock is shrouded in darkness and the track is long empty. Lando clutches his knees and takes two sharp breaths before he finally stifles himself and buries his face in the crook of his arm, crying out without holding back in tears.

  
Everyone has been wrong. Lando and Carlos, there's nothing more than teammates between two of them. As the teammate relationship is over, they're only close as strangers.


End file.
